comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur Curry (Earth-29084)
Aquaman is the heir to the Throne of Atlantis who was raised by Thomas Curry on land where he learned humility and discovered his powers for himself. When he returned to Atlantis he became their King and eventually became one of the world's greatest superheroes. History The Queen's Betrayal Raised on Land Power Development Confrontation Attacked by the Atlanteans Claimed by the King Trivia *While growing up, Arthur's father, Thomas Curry had a black dog named Padfoot. This is a reference to the popular Harry Potter character Sirius Black, who was an animagus and could transform into a black dog. His alias as a dog was Padfoot. **Interestingly enough, Sirius Black was played by the actor Gary Oldman, who also portrayed Commissioner James Gordon, who Aquaman has met and worked with on more than a few occasions, most notably the Gotham Wave Incident. Gordon was even invited to Aquaman's wedding. *As a teenager Arthur enjoyed reading the popular book series Percy Jackson and the Olympians, in which the main character, Percy Jackson, is a son of Poseidon and has very similar powers to Aquaman. *Aquaman is a founding member of the Justice League, alongside Flash, Green Lantern, Black Canary, and Hawkman. However this incarnation of the League did not last nearly as long as the second one, in which Aquaman, Flash, and Green Lantern were all founding members as well. *Out of the original five Leaguers, Aquaman was the only member to have met Superman. Flash, Green Lantern, Black Canary, and Hawkman had all met Batman individually. *Aquaman's arch-enemy, Black Manta, was one of his best friends as a teenager. *Aquaman and Martian Manhunter have a friendship that is much closer than Batman and Superman or Green Lantern and Flash, but they do not capitalize on it. Martian Manhunter was the best man at Aquaman's wedding to Mera. *While serving as a Black Lantern, after previously having been murdered by Sinestro three years earlier, Aquaman and his zombified army nearly eradicated Atlantis, and turning Atlanteans into an endangered species. *Aquaman was one of twelve heroes and villains to resurrected by the Entity of Life after Blackest Night. The other eleven included Martian Manhunter, Deadman, Firestorm, Hawkgirl, Hawkman, Professor Zoom, Captain Boomerang, Harley Quinn, Black Adam, The Question, and Jade. *Aquaman has had four proteges, Garth, Tula, La'Gaan, and Kaldur'ahm. 3/4 of the proteges have all been killed, one of them by Aquaman himself. Garth, then going by Temmpest, had his neck snapped by the Black Lantern Aquaman. Tula drowned in waters poisoned by LexCorp, which resulted in Aquaman suing Lex Luthor. La'Gaan was shot in the head by Deathstroke. Kaldur'ahm has almost been killed by Black Manta, but after finding out Kaldur was his son, he refused to kill him. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Earth-29084 Category:Justice League (Earth-29084) Category:Artemis Thorson's One-Shot Universe Characters Category:Atlanteans Category:Royalty Category:Under Water Survival Category:Trident Wielders Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Expert Combatant Category:Married Characters Category:Telepathy Category:Invulnerability Category:Agility Category:Sorcery Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Animal Communication Category:Animal Traits Category:Electric Blasts Category:Healing Factor Category:Extreme Skin Shedding Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Killed by Sinestro Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Versions of Aquaman Category:Inter-Dimensional Galactic League of Superheroes